dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dorquemada
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Leliana vs Zevran? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 15:12, 23 June 2010 Gallery You've got some interesting looking characters there. There must be a mod to have all the different expressions, huh? I'm a little more limited on the PS3. Though, I have to say, my Yasmine Cousland is the hottest Warden around. LVTDUDE (talk) 18:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I see you're having some issues aligning your "caharacter gallery" the way you want it. I don't know if you're putting pics in the same way as me, but here's what I have for left and right alignment on my page :: File:FILE_NAME.png|thumb|left|Yasmine Cousland :: File:FILE_NAME.png|thumb|right|Modrig Aeducan :Use double brackets at the front and back of each one. :Hope that helps. LVTDUDE (talk) 14:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Glad that worked for you. You're quite welcome. LVTDUDE (talk) 17:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) thread split I hope you don't mind that I pulled this aside from the survey thread, I just didn't want to influence the survey or it's results with it. I kept your comments intact in the new thread http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:DAO_rogue_specs. I love your Characters. I had to let you know. I instantly loved them and wanted to see you play with them haha. I loved the faces. Especially "Amelie". Was that name a joke?--Lord Enders (talk) 03:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Please write more stories for them! You have to let me know if you ever do write any more little Bio's on them. :D Hopefully the rest of them are as endearing and comical as the first three.--Lord♣Enders (♥talk) 01:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks for letting me know. :D Only two left! The two you added were great. Just like the first ones.--Lord♣Enders (♥talk) 02:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Loved Your Character Bios! So I'm sitting here at work with nothing important to do except try and look like I'm actually working, and I came across your character bios. Well, that blew my fragile facade out of the water. Nothing says you're dicking around like snorts and snickers at the computer screen. I don't care. I loved them! Just wanted to leave a message saying thank you for the entertainment. HereBeDragons (talk) 16:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohai! FORCE STORM! You made me want to play KotOR and KotOR 2 again. Nice. Haven't had that feeling in a long time. Where'd I put that Best of PC CD anyway? I spy... Also, really interesting characters. I loved the descriptions. Bravo, messere, I take my...hat-I-don't-wear off to you. Quirkynature (talk) 12:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "You do not know any force spells..." *hand wave* (I cheated) KotOR 2 restoration mod? I'll check it out. But before that, I'll have to create my Revan to imp--oh. Dang. Quirkynature (talk) 14:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Insulting other users Regardless if the person says something offensive or an opinion that you do not share, it is unacceptable to insult them as a response (see DA:CONDUCT). Simply do not reply. This kind of behavior is frown upon and may result in a block in the future. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Acknowledged. Thank you for killing the topic. Dorquemada (talk) 17:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Piracy Your recent comment on User blog:Loleil/Item Pack 2 Released has been deleted. Please be aware that we discourage piracy discussion on the wiki, which you will be blocked for in the future per DA:PIRACY.--'''D. (talk · ) 20:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The case of fangirls and David Gaider. That sounds like some sort of murder mystery...I don't think you signed my page when you left a note on it, but anyway, yes I understand what you are thinking now. And I still have to say, whether or not they were fangirls is pretty irrelevant, especially as they weren't asking romance related questions, but tougher questions that dealt with introducing new information to the fans. I think this because 1. Gaider knows anything he says can and will be used against him in a BSN forum and on the Internet in general 2. If he says the wrong thing and his co-writers find out, they'd probably call him out on it. 3. Worse case scenario: if he says incorrect information, he'll get a bad rep and possibly put his job in jeopardy. He's dealing with giving new canon information verbally. Information that will be spread through out the Internet. All I'm saying is, it doesn't matter the immediate audience because it's like navigating a mine field with the knowledge the information that leaves this room will be spread throughout the Internet. I don't know how immediately comfortable he was, but I would think being in a Q&A- being on the hotseat, no matter the majority of the make-up of the fans would be uncomfortable anyway. Well, I just wanted you to understand my stance on it as well. Xelestial (talk) 14:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC)